Live For Tomorrow
by animeaddiction13
Summary: Temari's never really realized how much she loves and needs shikamaru. But that all changes when Shikamaru risks his life for her. She finds herself lost as she tries to live without him. my first fanfic, review? TemaxShika rated T for a little swearing..
1. Chapter 1

Live For Tomorrow: Chapter 1

Temari stood in absolute fear. A simple mission of spying on the sound ninja and gathering information had turned into a full out battle. Temari stood there, defenseless and without her fan. Shikarmaru was fighting his own battle, Naruto was down, Gaara's battle was going badly, and Kankuro had been taken captive, the sound nin grinned at Temari, she was alone. "A couple of kunais will finish you." He said lazily, pulling a couple out. Temari easily dodged them. "Oh shit!" Temari cried, it had been a trap. A second sound nin charged her, intending on stabbing her to death. Temari knew that it was over, there was no way to escape. She braced herself for the kunai to come, but it never did. Temari opened her eyes. "Shikamaru!" She shrieked. He was laying on the ground, a kunai in his shoulder blades. She immediately understood what happened. Shikamaru had never finished his battle, but had heard Temari cry out. "Shikamaru." She repeated again, softly and with grief. He had risked his life to save hers. "How troublesome. The damn woman can't even take care of herself." Shikamaru said before fainting. Temari cradled his head, not believing this was happening. The last thing that she had said to him, was well, just another argument. How could she have been so mean to him? What if that was the last thing she would ever say to him? Temari shook her head violently, her four blonde pigtails a complete mess. That would never happen to Shikamaru, she wouldn't let him die. Gaara stared at Temari, he had just barely managed to win his battle. "Get Shikamaru, I'll take Naruto, we have to come back with reinforcements, for Kankuro." He commanded his older sister, his voice not showing a hint of emotion. Temari glared at him, 'Why doesn't he care?' She thought miserably. Temari stopped herself, 'This is Gaara you're talking about, of course he wouldn't care.' She told herself firmly. But Gaara had never seemed to like Shikamaru anyways; maybe Gaara thought that Shikamaru was better off dead. Temari didn't know why she was thinking all this. She carefully picked up Shikamaru. His head rolled to the side, he practically looked dead. 'He's not dead yet.' Temari told herself rather firmly. She ran after Gaara looking down at Shikamaru every once in a while.

Temari stared at Tsunade expectantly. Tsunade looked nervous. "Well… he's not dead…." She started Temari knew that Tsunade had just barely caught herself from saying 'yet'. "Let me see him." Temari demanded. "That might no-" Tsunade got cut off as Temari pushed by her. She stopped suddenly. "Shikamaru." She breathed. He was laying on the bed, his face an ashen white. He was asleep, making him look almost dead. His upper body was covered completely in badages. Blood was visibly seeping thorugh tem. Her hand shaking uncontrollably, Temari peeled way his bandages she winced at the sight before her. There was a gigantic, gaping hole, and the wound was badly infected. Temari had no other words for it, the wound looked like it would never heal. 'It was just a kunai Temari thought desperately. She left the room in a rush, biting back tears. 'Why is this happening to me." She thought in complete dispair

Hehe! My first fanfic, review please? I'm not that great at this stuff, lol. I'll try and update tomorrow. I might bring in some GaaraxHinata, just because I really like Gaara, but it'll mostly be TemarixShikamaru ) And sorry for the shortness, it was kinda hard for me to get started.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Sorry it took me such a long time to get the second chapter up, but here it is!

Hope you like it, and like promised, a tiny bit of HinaxGaara. )

Temari made her way to Tsunade's office, her eyes blinded with tears. She stopped abruptly, straining to hear the voices coming from the office.

"Shikaku, there's no way that Shikamaru will make it." Tsunade said bluntly, although her voice sounded concerned. "Even with my skills… that kunai was spiked with some kind of unknown poison. Although I don't blame him, in his fury, Kankuro killed off all of the sound nin that attacked the group in the first place. Without even knowing what kind of poison was used, there's no way to save him."

"You mean to say…. Unless by some crazy miracle, Shikamaru will die?" Shikaku voice floated through the door, although his voice cracked slightly. Temari slid down against the wall, there was no way to save him. She shook her head, _this can't be happening._ She thought angrily. Temari lost track of the conversation inside. She made her way to the hotel she was staying at, intending on tracking down Kankuro.

"Gaara, where's Kankuro?" Temari asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Gaara pointed to his room. Kankuro had hidden there, hoping to hide from Temari's wrath when he found out what his actions would mean for Shikamaru. Temari took her fan and with one sweep of her arm broke the door down. Kankuro dove under the bed when she came storming in. Temari fished him out and sat him down angrily. If looks could kill, Kankuro would be dead with his blood splattered on the walls of the hotel.

"You…baka…." Temari started, her voice rising dangerously. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? GO KILL THE FUCKING SOUND NIN! SEE IF I CARE!!! YOU BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" with each 'baka' Temari socked Kankuro in the head. He was sitting on the bed, cowering under Temari's hand, floating right over his head. Kankuro was holding his nose, which was now spurting blood.

"Temari…. It was an-" Kankuro attempted to save himself from another onslaught of Temari's fists. His arms were over his head, but he ended up with bruises covering his arms. Kankuro was very thankful that she hadn't picked up her fan yet.

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! DAMN IT! YOU KILLING OFF THE SOUND NIN IS GOING TO COST SHIKAMARU HIS LIFE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE SHIKAMARU'S MURDERER." Temari screamed at Kankuro. In her rage, she picked up her fan, and wasted no time. Kankuro's eyes grew wide. _Click. Click. Click_ All three stars were showing. With a sweep of her arm, Temari sent Kankuro flying out of the room, along with a huge chunk of the wall.

"Temari… I think you've gone a little too far." Gaara commented, standing in what used to be the doorway. He raised an imaginary eyebrow as Temari glowered at him.

"Don't you dare lecture me… little brother." She snapped, muttering curses under her breath as she went. Gaara sighed and jumped out of the whole that she had created. Draping Kankuro's arm around one of his shoulders, he began dragging him to the Konoha hospital, which was awkward for him, since Kankuro was taller than him.

"H-hello Gaara-kun." A hesitant voice said from behind him. Gaara looked backwards to see Hinata standing there. He gave a simple nod to acknowledge her. "W-would you l-like some help… I c-could help y-you by healing h-him." She offered, turning red. Gaara nodded, grateful that he wouldn't have to carry an unconscious Kankuro all the way to the hospital.

"Thank you." He said softly, staring straight into Hinata's bright eyes. She turned a deeper shade of red. Gaara laid Kankuro down carefully. She held her hands in front of her and began the difficult task of healing him. Hinata didn't notice Gaara staring at her. He was impressed by her work. _She looks kind of cute when she's concentrating like that._ Shukaku commented dryly. _Shut up._ Gaara silently ordered Shukaku. _I'm just stating what your thinking, I can tell that you think she's cute._ Shukaku retorted, but lapsed back into silence. Gaara stared at Hinata's face, her face seemingly more beautiful with the look of concentration she had.

Hinata avoided looking up as Gaara, she instead watched Kankuro. She knew that she would lose her concentration if she looked up at him. She didn't know why someone like her, someone well, sweet, caring, and shy, was attracted to him. They were like opposites. _But then again, opposites attract._ She thought, smiling a little. She tucked her blue hair behind her ear and stood up. _Why do I feel the way about him?_ Hinata asked herself.

"All done." Hinata said finally. Gaara looked away quickly. "I m-must go now. But I hope t-to see you again." Hinata rushed off, not looking at Gaara. _Why do I feel this way around her?_ Gaara asked himself.

Temari was back in the hospital, at Shikamaru's side. She stroked his forehead, feeling oddly protective. She bit back tears as she stared at his face, so peaceful.

"Shikamaru. Wake up. Please." She said, her voice soft and hurt. Temari sighed. She felt like her world was falling apart, without Shikamaru by her side. She gave him a small kiss on his lips, holding it there for a moment.

Then it happened, what Temari had thought would be impossible.

Shikamaru's eyes flickered open.

Hehe! Hope you like it though, and review please! I'll get the third chapter up if I have time, but probably not today.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sh-Shikamaru?" Temari stuttered. After a moment she recovered and did her best to hide her startled reaction. "You baka! What were you thinking, jumping in front of me like that?" Although she may have been scolding him, a smile played at her lips.

Shikamaru didn't reply, just glanced at her and smiled. Temari smiled back at him slightly, not believing this miracle had actually happened.

"I'm going to tell Tsunade that you're awake. She's going to want to know." Temari couldn't help giving him another wide grin. Moments before she left, she planted a small kiss on his lips. Shikamaru's face turned bright red.

Temari ran down to Tsunade's office, still not believing this miracle had happened. Shikamaru was her whole life, body, and spirit. Knowing that he had been so close to death sent shivers down her spine. She came to Tsunade's office and knocked loudly.

Tsunade looked up sourly. "I was having a nice nap too." She grumbled. In a louder voice she called out, "Who is it?"

Without answering Temari went barging into the office. "Shikamaru! Shikamaru's awake! You have to come quick!" Temari bellowed at Tsunade. This piece of news left Tsunade wide awake. Within moment she was half to Shikamaru's room. They found him wide awake, staring at his hands in boredom.

"You.. your really awake." Tsunade managed. She had believed that Temari had been put under enough stress to believe that Shikamaru had woken. "Well.. how are you feeling?"

"Terrible. I feel like my arms being torn off and my head is being split into a thousand pieces." Replied Shikamaru, always the complainer. Temari wiped her eyes, tears threatening to fall. Tsunade silently left the room, giving the two of them a moment before giving Shikamaru a medical check up.

"Shikamaru…." Temari couldn't talk. Tears began spilling out of her eyes. Shikamaru looked very uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"Don't cry Temari…." He reached up and wiped a tear off of her face. "I'm not worth crying over." Shikamaru's heart was beating fast. Up until now, he never admitted that he loved her, it was always the other way around.

"It scared me half to death, knowing that you were dying. Why Shikamaru? WHY? Why did you save me. I'd rather die than live without you. You're just too important to me." Temari's voice was strangled as she sobbed into her hands.

"Why did I save you? Because I love you Tema-Kun." Shikamaru answered, smiling at her. For good measure he added, "Even if you are damn troubles-" Temari cut him off by leaning over his bed and kissing him.

Kankuro awoke to find Gaara gazing off into nowhere. Dreamy? No. Gaara never let his emotions show. That is if he even has emotions Kankuro thought shuddering. Oh ya, where's Temari, she's probably gonna beat me up the second she sees me, another shudder went sneaking down Kankuro's spine.

"Hinata came and healed you, so I don't have to lug your body all the way to the hospital. And do something about the hole in the wall." Gaara finally said, not looking down at Kankuro once.

Kankuro nodded at Gaara and walked off. He was intending on finding Hinata and thanking her. He was staring at the sky, trying to remember everything he could about Hinata. '_Kinda cute, really shy. And she's pre-' _WHAM! While deep in thought, Kankuro had accidentally run into someone.

"Hey, sorry about that, I was kinda distracted." Kankuro apologized, offering the person a hand. Kankuro came face to face with, in his opinion, the prettiest girl he had ever met. "W-Wow" He managed to say, not hiding his amazement.

"Sorry about that! I'm Tenten." Tenten held out her hand to him. Kankuro took it, still not able to tear his eyes off of Tenten.

"Tenten." He repeated softly. "Like a panda." Kankuro grinned at her. "My name's Kankuro, I'm visiting here with my brother and sister. Gaara and Temari."

"Oh I see." Tenten answered. _Kankuro weird name. He seems okay, but way overdoing it with the make-up. I don't put on as much make up, and I'm a girl!_ Tenten thought, shrugging the last thought off. "how long are you going to be here?"

"Hmmm, maybe a month or so. It depends on how fast Shikamaru recovers. Temari wasn't too happy." Kankuro winced thinking about her anger. "well, I'm going to be stuck here for quite a bit. Want to go for a bit of ramen? My treat." Kankuro offered.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind at all." Tenten smiled at him. As they walked off, Kankuro slyly took her hand. Tenten didn't resist.

I know I was gone for a very long time hangs head with shame Well first of all I moved. And once I actually moved, I was very depressed and couldn't find the motivation to write. Then one of my friends from my old house tells me that she's now going out with my boyfriend. So much for long distance relationship. I don't know why I'm telling you this, just to tell you I had an excuse to not write. I didn't really want to, you know? Well I'm going to write like crazy now that I want to, so please don't be mad at me. D


End file.
